


It Only Works When You Mean It

by unearthd



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M, I have yet to watch the latest season, Light Angst, Open to Interpretation, just thought of posting it as my first ever fic, written before ahs season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unearthd/pseuds/unearthd
Summary: Violet wonders.





	It Only Works When You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this will be my very first fic ever! Yay! 
> 
> This has been on my draft for YEARS now, so whatever has happened so far on the season 8 of AHS which has a cross-over of Murder House and Coven, this doesn't follow that, I have yet to seen any episode of the season too. 
> 
> Posting this was very nerve wracking, but what the heck!  
>  
> 
> Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine. 
> 
>  
> 
> I, sadly, do not own American Horror Stories.  
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

Violet was outside, sitting at the lawn with her brother, letting him get some sunlight he doesn’t really need.

  
She frowned as her thoughts trailed.

  
It must have been the mundane routine that she does every.single.day.

  
The boredom, that triggers this.

  
Because she wonders.

  
How things could’ve gone a different way, if only she had been born earlier or him born in the same generation she was in, If only they hadn’t been born decades apart.

  
About what could’ve been If they grew up together, matured together.

She saw a teenage couple passing by once.

She saw them and imagined she and Tate in High school.

The track star and the weird grunge girl together, what a plot, perfect for cliché movies.

They’d see a handsome, mysterious guy but she’ll know him more than that, she will know he's more than that.

They’ll look at them as an odd couple, guys would sneer and girls would whisper but they don’t know what they know.  
How similar they are, in taste in music, hobbies, and perspective. How aware they that this world is a materialistic, goddamn horror show.

Even though they’d hate school they'll still go to stupid dances, ignoring everyone and everything that surrounds them, only enjoying having each other close, they’d get scolded for holding each other too intimate.

 

But fuck them.

  
Nothing else will matter.

  
After High school, because he excelled as an athlete he’ll be able to go to the same College where she got in.

  
They’ll graduate, and they’ll be together still, living their life however the fuck they want it.

  
No lying, cheating, murderous parents. No sadness, no pain.

 

Only love.

 

“Tate and Violet,” she thought “would have lived Just.Like.That”

 

She shook her head, wiped away the tear that fell from her eye and sighed harshly.

  
Damn it, she's being a sap.

  
But she can't help it, her heart is sinking because the pain is back.

  
The pain never truly leaves.

  
Memories she closed her mind from to avoid the heartbreak she’s having now, comes flooding back.

She feels him sometimes, watching her sleep as he did so before, but she berated herself not to open her eyes and see him, even though HE knows she knows he’s there.

 

Her dad, Him, this godforsaken house, ruined the chance of their family’s salvation.

 

She looked down at her brother, cooed at him with a forced smile.

  
“I wish you could save me as you saved them Jeff” she whispered, trailing a finger through his soft cheek.

  
She then felt the cold breeze down her spine

  
“You’re even beautiful when you cry you know.”

  
She looked back and saw him.

  
He looked exactly the same, same sad eyes, same lips.  
Tate was just as he was since she last saw him years ago.

  
Just as he was decades ago probably.

  
“The most appropriate compliment from you Tate” she replied. Of course.

  
Only he can find beauty in her suffering.

  
“You do like hurting people after all .. making them cry.. ” she turned back to the baby “.. breaking their hearts”

  
“I love you Violet”

  
She had to fight herself not to scoff at that.

  
“Of course you do”

  
“It’s been years Vi, you don’t have to continue being alone.”

  
She closed her eyes, willing away the thoughts she had minutes ago.  
She doesn’t know how long she can still take this.  
She’s tired, so very tired because every time she feels his presence she has to keep reminding herself that he’s not good for her,  
how horrible he is and how he destroyed the future she could have had.

 

That he's a monster.

  
She’s tired because of the guilt she’s feeling for parents because she still does love him.  
She’s tired just thinking about how this is what she’ll have to go through for all eternity.

  
It's ONLY been five years.

  
She's tired.

  
And already her fucking resolve is wavering.

  
Waves of "if only's" crowds her mind.

  
She hates herself for it.

  
“Go away Tate” her voice almost cracked.

  
But he’s still there.

 

 

  
“It only works when you mean it”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
